


Women's World

by admiralandrea



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Samantha/Elena first time fic





	Women's World

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift fic for sara_merry99, my very good friend. Thanks to Carodee for the kick ass beta job, including persuading me this was fixable.

It started out innocently enough. They would go for coffee sometimes after shift, or for drinks or dinner, if Elena didn't have sitter issues with her daughter. Sometimes, if they didn't have a case and were stuck in the office doing paperwork, they would go to lunch together. On those days, Vivian might join them as well, the three of them enjoying the chance to talk about women things freely. Samantha had thought that Elena and Viv would talk about kids, making her feel left out, but it seemed as though Elena hadn't told anyone other than Samantha about her daughter, which pleased Samantha. Instead, they talked about work, the daily struggle of being women in what was still a men's world and even their cases on occasion.

Samantha could tell that Martin in particular didn't like the three of them going out without the guys along, probably worried he was being talked about or something. One day he even made a remark about it as they were leaving.

"So, I guess men aren't good enough for you any more, huh?"

Samantha turned to him and glared. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me just fine," Martin said.

Viv stepped in before it could get out of hand. "Leave it alone, Martin, it's none of your business." She took Samantha's arm. "Let's get out of here," she encouraged and Elena put a hand on Samantha's back to encourage her forward as well.

Samantha allowed herself to be led away, furious at Martin's petty behavior. It made her wonder what she had ever seen in him.

It was true that Elena and she did sometimes talk about the guys, although that was usually when it was just the two of them, without Viv there. Somehow, Samantha found it easier that way, because Elena hadn't been around during those times, unlike Viv. In addition, Samantha couldn't help thinking that Viv was judging her for having relationships with two of the three guys on the team. In her darker moments, Samantha even feared Viv thought she'd only joined the FBI so that she could sleep with the male agents, as if she was some sort of groupie or something.

***

The idea preyed on her enough that one night, she confided these thoughts to Elena in a bar, when she'd had a little more to drink than she usually did, letting her inhibitions and control go for once.

"I don't think that's how she sees you at all, Samantha," Elena had reassured her and she had felt inexplicably better hearing that from someone else. "You're very good at your job and, whatever your past history with Jack, I don't see him keeping you on the team otherwise."

Elena had rubbed her hand down Samantha's arm as she said it. It was a friendly gesture, and Samantha put the warm tingling she felt down to the alcohol and nothing else. They had another drink and she forgot all about any feelings she might be having when two guys hit on them. Elena had turned her guy down and, reluctantly, Samantha had followed suit, knowing the dangers of going off with some stranger only too well. She wasn't really that desperate, after all.

***

Another time, when they were at the same bar, the subject of Danny had come up.

"I've never known a guy as discreet as he is about his relationships," Samantha told Elena.

Elena smiled. "He has more to hide than most," she said with a hint of mystery.

"Oh yeah?" The cryptic comment aroused Samantha's curiosity.

Elena looked around the bar carefully, before leaning forward and moving closer to Samantha. Samantha was even more intrigued, wondering what secret Elena was going to impart, pushing aside the way her body seemed to react to Elena’s warmth and how her cleavage was visible where her blouse was unbuttoned.

“He’s gay,” Elena said, then leaned back in her seat.

Samantha sat back as well, her mind in a whirl. Danny, gay? It just didn't seem possible, especially from the way he’d reacted a time or two on cases that involved someone gay. In particular, she remembered the guy killed after his High School reunion by his lover’s husband. Danny had made some remark about it, about the fact that the victim had basically been living a double life.

“Samantha?” She looked up at the sound of Elena saying her name. “This doesn’t bother you, does it? I wouldn’t have told you if I thought it did. After all the time you’ve worked together, I’m surprised you didn’t know.”

Samantha shook her head. “Just surprised,” she admitted. “I had no idea.”

“He is very discreet,” Elena reiterated Samantha’s comment from earlier.

This time, Samantha nodded her head. “He is,” she agreed. She was thrown off balance by Elena's revelation and it made her wonder what else she didn't know about her teammates, including Elena herself. If Danny could be gay, who knew what else was possible?

***

Gradually, Elena felt that her slow wooing of Samantha was paying off. She could see the occasional speculative glances that Samantha gave her, and she was sure that she was being checked out a time or two when she was bending over a desk or reaching for a file.

So she decided to take the next step, and invited Samantha to dinner at her house.

"My daughter is having a sleep-over," Elena explained, "and I thought a home cooked meal might be a nice change." She waited a little nervously for Samantha's reaction.

Samantha nodded. "Sure," she agreed. "I don't cook for myself too often, so that sounds great."

They set a date for Friday night, work permitting and Elena spent the rest of the day feeling happier than the situation really warranted. Elena couldn't help noticing how happy Samantha looked too.

Dinner was a big success. Elena had managed to get away from work early, as they didn't have a new case and were catching up on paperwork. As the newest member of the team, she had less to do than the others did and Jack had been willing to let her leave. This allowed her to spend more time on the food preparation in advance of Samantha's arrival. Elena had decided on some traditional dishes -- crab empanadillas, chicken with rice and plantain tostones, followed by coconut meringue. She stuck with wine, rather than the more usual beer, knowing that Samantha preferred wine.

Samantha spent a large part of the time they were eating praising Elena's cooking skills and moaning ecstatically at the various tastes. Elena had to excuse herself to the bathroom at one point, almost overcome by Samantha's enthusiastic enjoyment of the meal.

Afterwards, they sipped strong Puerto Rican coffee and curled up on Elena's couch chatting.

"I've had a really great time tonight," Samantha told Elena, smiling at her colleague.

Elena smiled back. "Me too," she agreed.

"The food was fantastic," Samantha added. "Although I'll probably need to do an extra workout at the gym to make up for it."

Elena held her breath for a second, wondering if this was the opportunity she'd been waiting for. Deciding to go for it, she put her cup aside and slid closer to Samantha.

"I know another type of workout that's just as good for burning the calories," she murmured, putting a hand on Samantha's arm.

Samantha looked down at the hand then up into Elena's warm brown eyes. "Elena?" The name was whispered.

"If this isn't what you want, Samantha, just say so. We're friends and that's important to me," Elena spoke earnestly, putting all the sincerity she could into the words.

Samantha slid her cup onto the coffee table, careful not to dislodge Elena's hand on her arm. "No, it's okay, Elena," she said. She took her turn to move closer to Elena on the couch. Bending forward, Elena allowed her lips to touch Samantha's gently, glad when Samantha allowed the movement.

Elena gasped against Samantha's mouth as their lips met for the first time. The sensation was electric and she put a hand onto Samantha's shoulder to steady herself. Samantha's tongue brushed against Elena's lips and Elena opened to her immediately, allowing Samantha to taste her, before returning the favor. It was a heady mix of flavors, more intoxicating than the wine with dinner had been.

They stayed like that kissing for what seemed like hours, each removing the other's shirt and bra, as their hands caressed each other's chest and back. Elena cupped a breast in her hand, thumb rubbing over the nipple, which responded to her touch. Samantha responded as well, with an eager moan, before reaching out hesitantly to touch. Elena took Samantha's hand in her own, putting it on her breast, and Samantha needed no further invitation. They continued to kiss and stroke each other like that for a long time, each enjoying the sensations they evoked in the other woman.

Elena pressed Samantha backwards on the couch, settling her weight on top of Samantha. They both moaned at the sensation of their bodies pressed together so intimately and Elena began to rock her hips against Samantha as they continued to kiss.

Samantha's hand slid down to hold Elena still against her, as she broke the kiss.

"Wait a second," she managed to say.

Elena looked down at the face below her, worried by Samantha's decision to stop. "Is everything okay?" she asked, concerned that they'd been moving too fast.

"Everything's fine," Samantha hastened to reassure her. "I was just wondering if we could go somewhere a bit more comfortable, that's all. I mean, your couch is great, but I'm sure a bed would be even better."

Elena smiled at that. "It certainly is a lot more comfortable," she agreed. Taking Samantha's hand, she got them both on their feet and led the way to her bedroom.

Once there, Samantha took a fast glance around the room, assessing it instinctively, FBI training inbred after so many years. Then she turned to Elena with an apologetic look.

"Don't apologize," Elena held up a hand to stop Samantha from speaking. "Old habits and all that."

Samantha smiled and stepped closer. "Never mind old habits, I've been forming some new habits tonight, which are very, very addicting."

Elena moaned as Samantha's mouth met hers again and they kissed harder, more aggressively than they had been before. Samantha was responding very positively to the new situation and Elena was impressed with Samantha's adaptability.

***

Before Elena could move them over to the bed, Samantha took the initiative and started walking them in that direction. At the same time, she demonstrated her ability to multi-task, by unfastening Elena's jeans with fingers that barely fumbled, unlike Elena's own as she tried to return the favor.

They quickly kicked aside their jeans, leaving them both in their underwear. Elena wore lace panties, while Samantha wore only a thong. Elena slid a finger along the edge of the material, admiring the smooth skin it rested against, so much paler than her own. Going to her knees in front of Samantha, she rubbed the flimsy fabric with her nose, inhaling Samantha's scent. Hands kneaded her shoulders and she smiled against the sensitive skin, then flicked her tongue out to taste, licking along the path she had traced earlier with her finger.

Samantha moaned and gripped Elena's shoulders more tightly, legs trembling in an effort to hold her up. The sensations weren't unfamiliar from previous relationships, but the fact that this was a woman, that it was Elena, doing it to her, made it all new and different.

Elena's tongue continued to tease around the small triangle of material covering Samantha's sex, then moved to kiss her inner thighs. Samantha threw her head back and groaned, she was incredibly sensitive to any touch there. She felt the thin material of her thong grow soaked with her juices and she pushed her hips forward, wanting to feel Elena's tongue in that most intimate of places.

Elena shimmied up Samantha's body to her feet, pressing her body closely to her lover's, before gently easing Samantha backwards to lie on the bed. She carefully pulled down the thong and tossed it aside, before quickly removing her own panties. Lying on her side next to Samantha, she admired the blond hair spread across her pillows and the beauty of the woman beside her. Then she bent to start kissing Samantha again.

Pale and tanned flesh entwined on the bed, as hands explored flesh and they continued to kiss each other, tongues tasting each other's mouths, before moving on to ears, necks and shoulders. Elena continued her patient exploration of Samantha's body, attuned to her lover's reactions, not wanting to miss any signs of hesitation and doubt. She was overjoyed to find none, instead only finding acceptance and eagerness.

Moving slowly down Samantha's body, Elena eventually settled between Samantha's legs. She again kissed Samantha's thighs, enjoying the way Samantha squirmed under her, before moving to taste the smooth shaven skin of Samantha's pelvic mound and her labia. Samantha moaned and wiggled, as Elena stimulated her most sensitive regions. Elena loved to go down on someone, male or female, and she took her time with Samantha, slowly working her new lover into a frenzy, until finally, Elena saw and felt her go rigid beneath her and Samantha went over the edge, her body trembling as she shook through her orgasm.

Elena gently stroked Samantha's legs and hips as she eased her through the orgasm. When Samantha was finished, she lay limp and panting on the bed, worn out by the experience. Elena was pleased and somewhat smug. She knew Samantha had had a good time, reactions like that were impossible to fake, particularly with another woman. Moving back to lie at Samantha's side, Elena lay watching her recover from the mind blowing sex, feeling her own clitoris throb with unrelieved need. Elena reached down and quickly brought herself off with her fingers. There would be plenty of time later to teach Samantha how to pleasure another woman. For now, Elena was happy that things had gone as smoothly as they had and she had a feeling that Samantha was likely to be a regular visitor to Elena's bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm importing a few old fic from another website. This one is from 2006!


End file.
